weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Ohio News Network
Ohio News Network, often abbreviated ONN, is a TV & radio news network in the U.S. state of Ohio. It's studios & offices are co-located with sister station WBNS-TV, the CBS TV affiliate for Columbus & central Ohio. ONN is seen in more than 1.7 million households statewide, including the major markets of Cleveland, Cincinnati, Dayton, Toledo & Columbus. ONN is owned by the Dispatch Broadcast Group, which is affiliated with The Columbus Dispatch, the Columbus daily newspaper Programming With the slogan "Ohio's Channel for News", ONN mostly features news relevant to the state. Other segments include sports, weather, business & health. Capital Square offers discussion of government in Ohio while the Sunday program On the Hill offers it on the national level that affects the people in Ohio. Capital Square was once a Sunday fixture for WBNS in the 1990s until it was moved over to ONN. ONN often boasts of being a high school sports leader in the state. Many OHSAA high school sports events including hockey, football & basketball air on ONN & are major ratings boasters for the network. ONN also includes election updates throughout the state on major election days or for emergency voting that affects a large portion of the state. ONN also airs weekly programming devoted to the Ohio State Buckeyes, Cincinnati Bearcats & Miami Redhawks including LIVE & tape delayed games. ONN rebroadcasts local news programs in cooperation with it's affiliates in other Ohio markets. In addition to local news produced by Dispatch sister station WBNS, ONN airs local newscasts from WEWS-TV in Cleveland, WKRC in Cincinnati & WTOL in Toledo. These broadcasts currently air on a slightly delayed basis Radio In addition to the TV channel, the Dispatch Group also owns the ONN Radio Network. ONN Radio provides statewide newscasts for affiliate stations during the day. It's distributed by the Radio Sound Network, which is also O&O by the Dispatch Broadcast Group. The Radio Sound Network distributes various programming elements for radio stations, including LIVE play-by-play broadcasts of the Columbus Blue Jackets, the Ohio State Buckeyes & the Cleveland Cavaliers Current Personalities Anchors ONN News: Weekdays *Mike Kallmeyer: Ohio Tonight, Ohio's 9:00 News & Primetime Ohio *Jessa Goddard: Ohio Tonight, Ohio's 9:00 News & Primetime Ohio *Arica Robbins: Ohio Tonight, Ohio This Morning & Ohio Today ONN News: Weekends *Denise Alex: Ohio Tonight, Ohio's 9:00 News & Primetime Ohio *Lisa Smith: Ohio This Morning & Ohio Today Reporters Statehouse Correspondent/Moderator, Capitol Square *Jim Heath Other Reporters *Stephanie Mennecke *Denise Alex *Cristin Severance (Cleveland Bureau) *Lot Tan (Cincinnati Bureau) *Tom Walker (Washington, D.C. Bureau) Weather *Eric Elwell: Chief Meteorologist *Mark Taylor: Early Morning Meteorologist *Harrison Hove: Weekend Evening Meteorologist *Erin Carrol: Weekend Meteorologist *Emily Briem: Weekend Meteorologist Sports *Beau Bishop *Dan Fronczak *Dom Tiberi Notable Alumni *Jennifer Dugan (Weekend Ohio This Morning & Ohio Today Anchor & weekday reporter) *John Fortney (Weekday Ohio Tonight, Ohio's 9 O'Clock News & Primetime Ohio anchor & political reporter) *Eleanor Hayes (Weekday Ohio Tonight, Ohio's 9 O'Clock News & Primetime Ohio anchor) *Mike Raymond (Weekday Ohio This Morning anchor) *Anthony Bailey (Meteorologist) External links *Ohio News Network's Official Website *ONN Radio website, featuring on-demand audio *Newscasts take flak for flackery - Columbus Dispatch story about ONN Running fake news *Ohio News Network @ Sourcewatch *Dispatch Broadcast Group *Siemens VNR as seen on ONN *Original Siemens VNR